Poor Replacements
by Google Girl11
Summary: Kylo and Rey seek comfort in the arms of others to distract themselves from what they really want. But the Force Bond has other plans. Short Drabble/Lemon


**So my other Reylo story (Closeted Feelings) got a lot of hype and while I'd love to turn that into a multiple chapter fic, unfortunately I have no clue what the plot of the story is. Technically this could've happen in that story, but I kinda loved how it ended. I just want angst and smut! And that's what this is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kylo had chosen this girl for a very specific reason and had to silently thank the Force for having him stumble upon her without her Stormtooper helmet that faithful day. She had a similar build and the hair color was right, but the noises she was making was very un-Rey like. Judging by her enthusiastic moans, Kylo had to guess she was playing up her enjoyment because that was what she thought he wanted. Rey never tried to impress him, and yet managed to do so regardless.

He used the Force to apply a slight pressure around her neck, choking her to silence her, make her focus on breathing verses alerting the rest of the ship of their actions. His thrusting continued hurriedly as he took her from behind, not intending on even attempting to pleasure his partner and focusing solely on his needs.

The girl tried to switch up their position, to rise and twist her body to give Kylo a kiss, but he forced her roughly back down to the bed. Her eyes were the wrong color, the wrong shape. Her lips, though experienced, were not the ones he wanted. She was not the one he wanted.

A vibration in the Force brought a sadistic grin to his face, and he had to make an effort not to turn in her direction.

Rey felt the shift too, knowing that he'd be in a similar situation. It seemed to always happen like that, as if the other was trying to prove that they were happier apart.

The man under her groaned as she grounded her hips into him. His eyes were narrow slits, unfocused in pleasure. He reached up to grasp Rey's perky breasts, trying to take advantage of the position they were in. She deflected his hands, moving them instead to her hips, allowing him to grip her as she rode him determinedly, not allowing herself to be distracted by the uninvited guest that only she could see.

She felt a tingling on the outer reaches of her mind. _Are your eyes closed so you don't have to look at him?_

Rey's eyes snapped open, whipping her head in the direction of Kylo, in the middle of his own deed. He smirked knowingly at her, before increasing the speed of his thrusts, invigorated by the annoyance he felt Rey radiating. As he neared climax, he allowed his pleasure to project to the Force, knowing that Rey would be subjected to it too.

Her body tightened around Poe, and she started grinding erratically, desperately trying to find her own release. Poe attempted to adjust them, much to Rey's displeasure. On his second attempt, she used the Force to immobilize him, riding him without resistance, letting the pressure in her belly build, projecting her own pleasure back at Kylo.

Knowing that he was close, Kylo pulled swiftly out of Not-Rey, cumming without warning onto her back with a pant, earning himself a squeal as the warm liquid surprised his partner.

At that same moment, Rey got her own release, pulsing around Poe's member, her concentration with the Force weak enough that Poe was able to adjust their position. Knowing that she was no longer into their coupling now that Rey was riding the after waves of her orgasm, Poe shifted her so that she sat more on his stomach while she recovered, while he stroked himself to a climax.

Rolling off him, she sat at the edge of the bed as Poe went to the fresher to clean up, only now risking eye contact with Kylo.

On his side of the connection, the girl was attempting to stay longer. She had curled up under his blankets, as if to spend the night. "Leave," growled Kylo menacingly.

Wide eyed, the girl haphazardly threw on her clothes and heading to the door to return to her own chambers. A few steps away, she turned back to Kylo, as if to say something to make their encounter meaningful, but was met with a resounding, "GET OUT!" which hurried her exit.

Rey watched the exchange with indifference. This happened regularly enough that though she was originally slightly horrified at how he treated the women he was intimate with, she knew that the girl would be back, unable to resist. She couldn't blame her. She felt the pull too.

Poe exiting the fresher brought her out of her own thoughts. "You know that I hate when you do that Force move. It reminds me of..." He trailed off, searching for his clothes that were scattered around the floor.

Rey winced, remembering the torture that Poe had endured. "Sorry...I just get a bit caught up. Selfish." She smiled at him and tried to seem genuine. "I'll remember next time."

He shrugged as he threw on the last of his clothing, ready to leave. "Sure," he replied dismissively. "That's what you always say."

She turned back to Kylo, seeing him lying there confidently on display, watching this exchange, hand on his member giving it light strokes. He smirked at her when Poe went to kiss her goodbye and Rey instinctively turned her head so that he kissed her cheek.

Poe sighed in annoyance, but didn't comment on it. Their relationship was one of convenience, not love. "Good night, see you in the morning."

"Night," replied Rey, eyes never breaking contact with Kylo's as Poe left her chambers.

"So the galaxy's favorite Light side hero has a preference for the Dark side," joked Kylo, darkly. He was still casually touching himself, enough to feel good, but not with the intention of getting off.

Rey shivered in pleasure as she felt one of his strokes through the Force. Though she too was naked, she had enough shame to throw a blanket over her lower half, disregarding the fact that they have both ended up meeting at moments like this multiple times before.

"Ben..." Rey started, closing her eyes as another wave of bliss passed through the Force, Kylo's cock twitching in his hand at the use of his real name. "Please join me. Come to the Light side."

He let out a bitter chuckle. "I can't just switch sides overnight, Rey." He smirked at her, "Besides, I think I need a bit more convincing. Why would I go from being the Supreme Ruler of the First Order to the Resistance, where I'll probably end up just being a prisoner of war or something along those lines." He sighed sadly and his last statement came out as almost a whisper. "I've done many things people won't be able to forgive me for."

Rey's look softened. "I'll forgive you, Ben. If you are genuine and truly mean it."

He shrugged and broke eye contact. "It's a lot to ask for, on both of our ends. And I'm not sure that either of us are able to do that right now."

Rey could feel the moisture threatening to fall from her eyes. "Come to the Light side, and you can have me. All of me, in every way."

Kylo's eyes widened slightly at the offering. "I...would want nothing more."

Rey closed the space between them, kissing Kylo deeply before climbing on top of him to straddle his body. She felt his hardness and reached behind her to stroke him as the two kissed passionately.

Breaking away, she left a trail of kisses down his neck, sucking roughly at his pulse point, determined to mark him as hers. She gasped as Kylo grasped her legs and lifted her so that he could readjust himself to right under her heat. He licked her hungrily, earning a few whimpers that escaped from Rey.

Steeling herself, Rey lifted herself off of Kylo and gave him a seductive smile. "I thought I was trying to convince you?"

She flipped herself, positioning herself above Kylo's mouth but leaning forward so that she could take his manhood in hers. Kylo groaned beneath her as she managed to fit his full length down her throat, but he diligently continued his work on her own sex.

Kylo learned that when he sucked on Rey's clit, she would hum in pleasure, which would travel to his member, heightening his own satisfaction. When he added a finger to the mix, Rey had to abandon her effort on Kylo's erection, the pleasure being too much for her to do anything requiring focus.

Grinding on his face, desperate for friction, Rey closed her eyes and grasped her breasts roughly, rolling them in rhythm to her gyrations. Another flick of Kylo's tongue sent her over the edge, causing her to clench around Kylo's face. "Oh...Ben..."

She released him as she rolled off him and to the side, body limp in pleasure. Kylo wiped her juices off his face, giving his hand a lick to further remember her taste. Rey reached toward him lazily, pulling his head to her for a sweet kiss.

Kylo pushed his erection against her inner thigh, earning a gasp from her. He nuzzled her neck and placed sweet kisses along her jaw before pulling back to take in all of her. Rey's eyes opened in surprise and she pouted slightly. Kylo couldn't help smiling. The color was right, the shape was right. SHE was finally right. "You are so beautiful," he breathed out.

The compliment made Rey flush slightly and she pulled him back into a passionate kiss before adjusting herself so that she was lined up with Kylo's member. "Ben...please..."

Her using his name was all it took. He thrusted inside her, earning him a gasp as she took him all in. She felt perfect. She was perfect.

Propping his body up on his arms, he started a rhythm that she easily matched. Wrapping her legs around his waist and cupping his butt in her hands, squeezing with every thrust, it didn't take long for her to find her release again.

Feeling her body pulse around his, Kylo felt his climax nearing. Intending to pull out, he was caught by surprise when Rey held him close and allowed him to cum inside her.

He rolled off her and she immediately curled into his side, snuggling close, happily. "I could get used to that." Kylo kissed the top of her head, but said nothing. Rey tightened in his arms, aware of the walls he was throwing back up. "Ben..." Releasing her from his embrace, he stood up. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Ben...please don't do this..."

A flash of Deja Vu caused Kylo to wince. "Join me, Rey."

The tears had started falling freely. "Join you? Join ME, Ben. You don't belong on the dark side." Noticing the sadness in his face, her's hardened. "If you leave...this will never happen again." She closed her eyes, trying to will the tears to go away. When she opened them, Kylo couldn't miss the saddness and heartbreak in them. "Aren't I enough?"

Every instinct in his body told him to go to her, to comfort her, but he resisted. "You have always been enough." He held her gaze, and in them she could see her own pain being reflected back at her. "Even more than enough. You challenge me and you support me. You believe in me...almost to a fault. Because it's not you who isn't enough for me, but it's me that's not enough for you."

"Ben, wait!" She reached out to him, but grasped thin air, the Force bond already sealed off.

* * *

 **A little more smutty than I normally write but it was a thought I had in my head that I couldn't get out. Urgh, it's going to be hard to wait 2 more years.**

 **Read, favorite, review please. :]**


End file.
